


Letting go Was Never and Option

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Charles Being Concerned, Deathfic, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It never stops, his dreams never stops and when it comes it still happened but when he isn't there it wasn't never an option.





	Letting go Was Never and Option

Charles envyed Erik for his courage, envyed his bravery and his greatness but what he couldn't envy was his passion. He admired his passion for the mutant cause, fight for what's right but most of all was his passion for his love. Charles knew everything about Erik but it was his love for him that he managed to avoid yet it was there waiting for him to simply ask him so much. The days where training has died down to allow for rest allowed Charles to head to Erik's room to ask him that important question that he had been meaning to ask for a long while. He knocked three times at the door but nobody answered. He knocked again but he only got the same result; Charles tried several times more but nothing. Nothing spoke to him in silence.  
"Erik... Erik?...Erik, it's me.. are you okay?" asked Charles but still there was no answer and this worried Charles for Erik was engaging, always talking and active in his own way but this was unlike Erik, it wasn't like him at all and for some reason Charles was sensing a dangerous feeling, his mind crossing warning signs in every direction.

The signs grew and then.  
"ERIK!" Charles screamed as he dropped what he was holding and busted through the door. There inside he found a horrific scene as a figure was found on top of Erik his hands raised with a knife between them. The unknown figure turned its head slowly and smiled wickedly at Charles before stabbing Erik in the chest causing Erik to moan from pain. The screamed escaped him with agony, his eyes glassy and his breath skipping a beat as he took several shot breaths. Charles couldn't breath, his heart raced but his body couldn't move but the tears in his eyes did though as they ran in streams of coldness down his frozen face. After a minute or two he mastered the courage and leaped at the figure screaming as he did, and after the confrontation Charles screamed.. screamed...screamed..

Charles woke up on Erik's side, his mouth dry and his face wet with sweat. Charles woundered what a horrible dream it was but he was wrong as he felt the emptiness beside him and realised Erik died a year ago. Erik died after protecting him from himself, Erik sacrificed himself to save Charles. It was a year ago when Erik decided to teach humanity a lesson by destroying what they had but hadn't realised the conquences of his actions and had endarnged the one his loves the most as they came after Charles, they hurt him and used him against Erik and so he lowered his  
guard, removed the helmet, lowered his head and they smiled moving to Erik instead. They kills him instead. They did it infront of Charles. They always did.

In his dreams the figure was death repeating the same actions like the humans that took Erik and they say life would get better but it doesn't as Charles speaks to no one, only the ghost of Erik's past. The ghost that stays with him wherever he goes haunting his dreams as though Erik was always there.  
"Letting go will bring you peace.."  
"but letting go was never an option" Charles whispered as he laid the flowers on Erik's grave before leaving in tears where the tears won't stop running. They will never stop running. They'll continue to run and run and run...


End file.
